Someday, Someway, Maybe
by Alien'sTheName
Summary: Texting, everybody does it. And sometimes people even text the wrong number! Who knows, maybe, even a friendship can start from that one misdirect text or even, maybe, a rivalry? Well, let's see what happens when Brian Holden receives a rather strange text. Who knows they might even someday get to meet each other in someway, maybe. BrianxOc with hints of couples of your choice.
1. Pegasus and Unicorns

**Okay, so I got this idea while reading 'You Could Be Anyone' (BrianxOc) and 'I Feel Like I Know You'(DarrenxOc) on quibblo. **

**So, yes this makes a BrianxOc story.**

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Little piece of, not-so-important, info:

**Bold is going to be Brian.**

Normal is going to be Sami.

* * *

(Monday, August 19, 7:23am)

You my friend owe me a Unicorn! No, wait, a Pegasus! So then I won't have to pay for insurance.

'

(7:26am)

**Who is this? And, sorry no, I can't get you a Pegasus?**

'

(7:28am)

Fudge! Sorry! Wrong number!

'

(7:33am)

**It's alright it happens to all of us**

'

(7:34am)

Well, okay then...nice texting you?

'

(7:36am)

**Ditto.**

* * *

(Monday, August 19, 10:23pm)

Wait, you wouldn't have gotten me a Pegasus?! What's wrong with you?

'

(10:25pm)

**Um...no? I don't think there's anything wrong with me...**

'

(10:28pm)

Clearly there is, if you wouldn't get it...

'

(10:32pm)

**Wait, did you honestly just text to insult me?**

'

(10:34pm)

Of course not! I honestly wanted to know why you wouldn't get me a Pegasus...though now I kind of want a Unicorn as well...

'

(10:37pm)

**Somebody owed you a Unicorn/Pegasus?**

'

(10:39pm)

Seems like you changed the topic, but whatever. Yes, somebody in fact does owe me a Unicorn/Pegasus for killing my shark.

'

(10:42pm)

**It was not intentional. Killed your shark? Sorry, about your loss.**

'

(10:44pm)

Yea, you know those miniature sharks that grow up to like arm-length?

'

(10:45pm)

**No, I actually don't. Where do you live to have those kind of pets?**

(10:47pm)

**Sorry! That sounded so stalker-ish**

(10:50pm)

**I shouldn't have asked, sorry!**

(11:01pm)

**And I scared her away...Great...I tend to be an idiot...**

'

(11:05pm)

You do give the impression.

'

(11:06pm)

**What?**

'

(11:08pm)

You give the impression of an idiot.

'

(11:09pm)

**You are so kind.**

'

(11:11pm)

Watch the sarcasm. Ohhh! Make a wish!

'

(11:13pm)

**Are you a kid?**

'

(11:15pm)

Excuse me?

'

(11:17pm)

**You're giving me the idea that you're a child...And I honestly do not want to be texting a child.**

'

(11:19pm)

At least, I know you aren't a pedophile, and no I'm most certainly not a child.

'

(11:20pm)

**Why am I even texting you?**

'

(11:23pm)

Well, isn't somebody rude? But in all honestly I don't know why I'm even texting you either...

'

(11:30pm)

**Well, It's 11:30 here, and I'm starting dose off...**

'

(11:32pm)

It was 11:30 here too when you texted me...Night.

'

(11:37pm)

**Wait, what?**

(11:40pm)

**I'm assuming you're asleep...**

(11:45pm)

**Goodnight.**

* * *

(Tuesday, August 20, 4:05am)

I'm not asleep. I just didn't feel like texting.

'

(4:15am)

**So you found the need to text me now?! When the chances of me being asleep are greater?!**

'

(4:20am)

Do you not know you can put your phone on silence?! What the hell, man? I was asleep! I texted that a long time ago!

'

(4:23am)

**...Yes, I do know that. And well, so was I!**

'

(4:30am)

Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!

'

(4:33am)

**Well, thanks to SOMEBODY I can't go to sleep.**

'

(4:40am)

You are being a A-hole.

'

(4:45am)

**Sorry, I'm not what you say a morning person...**

'

(4:47am)

Obviously...Problem being I can't sleep now...and I really needed it to get by the day...

'

(4:53am)

**Sorry, dosed off for awhile there**

'

(4:56am)

What now?

'

(4:59am)

**I don't know. Nobody over here is awake.**

'

(5:03am)

Well, Starbucks should be open by now, so I'm heading over there! ~la la la

'

(5:06)

**You're weird.**

**'**

(10:23am)

WHY LILY?! AFTER ALL SNAPE DID FOR YOU! SURE, HE CALLED YOU A MUDBLOOD ONCE. BUT HE ENDED UP REGRETTING IT FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE! HE LOVED YOU!...But there will always be guys like Potter...

'

(10:25am)

**Um, what? Guys like Potter? ****  
**

**'**

(10:27am)

Lily left Snape for James, even though he loved her. And yup, guys like potter, it's a song. You should look it up. Besides this text was suppose to go to my friend, not you.

'

(10:30am)

**I'm assuming you're talking about Harry Potter. Sure, I'll look it up. Well, I see.**

**'**

(10:34am)

Yes, I'm talking about Harry Potter. I can see too!

'

(10:36am)

**You honestly do give the impression of a child.**

**'**

(10:38am)

And you give the impression of an idiot.

'

(10:39am)

**Well, that was mean...**

* * *

(Tuesday, August 20, 11:34pm)

I admit, that was slightly mean.

'

(11:37pm)

**Well, look who finally texted back.**

**'**

(11:39pm)

I don't even know you, and I have an obligation to text you?

(11:43pm)

Oh, I see what you're doing there.

(11:47pm)

So...this your revenge?

(11:56)

You know what, forget you! Bye!

'

(12:02am)

**No, that wasn't revenge I was just busy.**

**'**

(12:04am)

Oh...sorry about that...

(12:10am)

I'm assuming, you're asleep, and well bye.

* * *

(Wednesday, August 21, 3:04pm)

**What's your favorite color?**

(3:10pm)

**You consider that personal?**

**'**

(3:13pm)

I'm sorry, 'Random Person', but Miss 'I-can't-say-her-name-or-else-I'll-get-fired' is currently busy and not available to text. Would you like to leave a message? I'll make sure she receives it.

'

(3:16pm)

**No, no, it's fine.**

* * *

(Thursday, August 23, 5:34pm)

Green.

'

(5:36pm)

**What?**

**'**

(5:38pm)

You asked me what my favorite color was. It's green.

'

(5:40pm)

**Green is my favorite color too!**

**'**

(5:43pm)

Who's your favorite DC superhero?

'

(5:44pm)

**Green Lantern. We're doing a Q&A now?**

**'**

(5:46pm)

I'm on break, and bored. So, yes we now are. Favorite food?

'

(5:48pm)

**Sushi. Wasn't it my turn?**

'

(5:51pm)

Bleh, Sushi. You asked if we were doing a Q&A, that was your turn. No, it wasn't.

'

(5:53pm)

**Well then...What do you have against sushi? What's your favorite food?**

**'**

(5:55pm)

That's two questions, but whatever. I don't really have anything against sushi, it's just it tastes so bleh. I like Tacos.

**'**

(5:58pm)

**Do you have any pets? Other than the shark...**

**'**

(6:01pm)

A female Ragdoll cat, a male Russian Blue cat, a male German Shepherd, and a female Golden Retriever. ^.^ What about you?

'

(6:04pm)

**If I can call my roommates 'pets', it'll be 4. But other than them nope. What's up with all the animals? Don't they kill each other? What are their names?**

**'**

(6:09pm)

Ha, well aren't you nice to them? I adopted them from an animal shelter a few years back, and took care of them until they were back to full health.

(6:10pm)

They all were puppies and kitties when I got them, so I raised them together, and apparently if you do that they're not up at each other's throats.

(6:10pm)

The Ragdoll is named Elektra, the Russian Blue is named Batman, German Shepherd is named Wolverine, and the Golden Retriever is named Lightning Lass.

'

(6:12pm)

**Seems like you're a caring person, and I have a feeling you got their names off of Marvel/DC superheros :D**

**'**

(6:14pm)

So what if I did? :P

'

(6:26pm)

**Brian.**

**'**

(6:27pm)

Mcknight? Wilson? What Brian are you talking about? There's like a thousand!

'

(6:29pm)

**My name.**

'

(6:30pm)**  
**

Oh, so we're sharing names now?

'

(6:32pm)

**Well, I am.**

**'**

(6:36pm)

Look I have to go back to work, nice talking to you again, Brian.

'

(6:38pm)

**I have to meet up with some friends anyways. Nice talking to you too.**

(6:40pm)

**Will I ever get to know your name?**

**'**

(6:42pm)

Sorry, 'Random Person', but Miss Rios is currently unavailable to text. Would you like to leave a message?

'

(6:43pm)

**Miss Rios? I thought you weren't allowed to tell me any information about her?**

**'**

(6:45pm)

She seemed to have made that one exception.

'

(6:46pm)

**I'm assuming that's her last name, so am I ever going to know her name?**

**'**

(6:49pm)

Someday, someway, maybe.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I'm just toying with the idea right now, but so far I like it. **

**But what really matters is what you think, so feel free to drop a review.**

**I hope you have an awesome night/day. **


	2. MixedUp Texts

**Okay, so I received reviews saying how this type of story is already made and such, but I did say it was already made!**

**I even told you the name of the stories and where you'll be able to find them!**

**Besides, I know what I'm doing. I like the whole text-structure, but I'm not planning on keeping it like that for long. I plan on mixing normal story with texting.**

**And I don't care about embarrassing myself. When I see something I like, and want to try it, I will. It's just who and how I am! **

**And yes! Go read the other stories! Be my guest! :D**

www. quibblo /quiz/g5DLo9D/ I-Feel-Like-I-Know-You-A-Darren-Criss-Story

www. quibblo /quiz/g5tlBxK/ You-Could-Be-Anyone-A-Brian-Holden-Story

www. fanfiction /s/8430944/1/ Call_it_Anything_but_Love

www. fanfiction /s/8421739/1/ Laurren_Texts

* * *

I also forgot to put this on the other chapter.

**I just came up with the idea of how I want the story to go.**

**I don't own StarKid, I didn't come up with the idea of texting-stories,** **and that'll be it.**

* * *

Little piece of, not-so-important, info:

**Bold is going to be Brian.**

Normal is going to be Sami.

_Italics is going to be Lauren._

Underline is going to be Darren.

* * *

(Thursday, August 23, 7:00pm)

**I told her my name.**

**'**

(7:02pm)

What are you talking about, Bri? o.O

'

(7:03pm)

**I told the random girl I've been texting my name...**

**'**

(7:05pm)

Did she tell you her's? :D

'

(7:07pm)

**Her break was over, so she didn't tell me...But her employee, who apparently takes her phone away during work, told me her last name**

**'**

(7:09pm)

Does 'Mystery Girl' know that? :o

**'**

(7:11pm)

**Well, the first time the employee texted me, she didn't call her by her name, but then after I told her my name and the employee texted she called her "Miss Rios" and said that she did an exception :o**

**'**

(7:12pm)

Miss Rios? She sounds kind of important. :3 What did the employee called her first? 

'

(7:14pm)

**Miss 'I-can't-say-her-name-or-else-I'll-get-fired' XD**

**'**

(7:15pm)

xD She sounds like such a joy. So all you know about her is her last name? 

'

(7:18pm)

**Her last name, her pets' names, her favorite color, her favorite food, she's into Marvel/DC, and somebody owes her a Unicorn/Pegasus. **

(7:18pm)

**Oh, and I think she might be a StarKid fan...**

**'**

(7:20pm)

Wow...you really have texted a lot for the past four days...I'm going to call Jaime and start planning your wedding! :D I'm assuming she doesn't know you are THE Brian Holden, now does she? -.- 

**'**

* * *

(7:23pm)

**Of course Jaime would be the one you'll call for anything ;) **

**Wedding? She gets annoying at some points...**

**Nope, she has no clue about me being associated with StarKid **

**'**

(7:24pm)

What? You're associated with StarKid? Who's Jaime? And aww, you're going to get married! ^^

'

(7:26pm)

**Sorry, that was suppose to go to my friend. Yeah, I worked with them for a while like a small not important job. Jaime's a friend of mine, I was teasing my friend about her. I'm not getting married! D:**

* * *

(7:27pm)

What's that suppose to mean? I didn't hear a no ^-^ Are you planning on telling her?

'

(7:27pm)

**I accidentally send her the same text as you -_- Now she knows I was associated with StarKid with a small not important job :o**

* * *

(7:28pm)

_What are you talking about, Bri? Or does this have to do with the mysterious girl you've been texting? ;)_

**'**

(7:28pm)

**Damn it! That was suppose to go to Darren! What are you talking about Lopez? o.O**

* * *

(7:29pm)

How come you didn't tell me you worked with them? So...if you're not getting married...you must have a girlfriend then! :D Don't worry all girls get annoying at points.

'

(7:29pm)

So...You're lying to her? Don't you think that if she finds out the truth, she'll be mad at you? :o

'

(7:29pm)

_You think we don't notice that you've been checking your phone more now than you did before? Ohhh and it makes sense now the whole Jaime comment xD_

* * *

Brian threw his phone on the bed. "I-I need fresh air," Brian murmured as he grabbed his keys from his desk. He reached for his phone, but stopped himself. After contemplating the options of leaving or taking, he grabbed and put it on silent before placing it in his pocket. Brian quickly walked down the stairs and was halfway towards the door when Joe calls out to him. "What?" Brian asked as he turned back to look at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Park."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Some movie/TV show recording stuff going on over there."

"Where you hear that?"

"It's being said everywhere! But, of course, you wouldn't know that since you've been locked up in your room texting Miss Rios." Joe said with a smirk. When he noticed the questioning look on Brian's face, he showed him his phone. "You're not the only one who can text, Bri. Darren's wondering why you're ignoring him. Something about if you're ignoring him to talk to Rios it's okay, but-Hey!" Joe said as he looked up from his now empty hand to Brian, who was currently reading the text.

Walker! Why is Brian ignoring me? I'm okay with it if he's talking to Miss Rios, but if he's ignoring both of us then that's not right! D:

Brian rolled his eyes and tossed the phone back to Walker before sitting next to him on the couch. "So, what's this movie/TV recording about?" Brian asked, taking his phone out. He was slightly surprised to see 15 new messages. 'I'll check that later,' Brian thought. Brian hadn't even noticed that Jim had been sitting on the other couch watching everything. "Miss Rios? Isn't that the last name of the person directing the movie?" Jim asked, startling both, Joe and Brian. 'Director? Could it be her there?' Brian thought,

"Yeah, but they don't mention much about the director. As if she/he is trying to stay hidden."

"All I know is that Director Rios isn't from here."

* * *

**Sorry, about what I said at the top. **

**I'm ashamed now, I usually don't lash out on others, but it's just that I even said that the idea wasn't originally mine!**

**Like how I made it normal story at the end? That was the idea all along to mix them.**

**Well, review if you like ^^**

**Have an awesome night/day!**


	3. Darren Arrives!

**Well, here's the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it ^^**

**It has a bit more normal story than texting, or it could be even...I'm not sure.**

**Well, moving forward! :D **

* * *

**I just came up with the idea of how I want the story to go.**

**I don't own StarKid, I didn't come up with the idea of texting-stories,** **and that'll be it.**

* * *

Little piece of, not-so-important, info:

**Bold is going to be Brian.**

Normal is going to be Sami.

_Italics is going to be Lauren._

Underline is going to be Darren.

[Jaime is this thingie ma bops.]  
{Joey is going to be this things}

* * *

"No, no, no," Sami murmured as she hid behind a tree to avoid, yet again, another swarm of paparazzi. "This is annoying," Sami murmured as she went back to the sidewalk. She was quite a few minutes away from the area, she decided was going to be best for the night scene. Sami reached for her messenger bag to get her phone, but then to remember that her assistant/best friend had taken it away from her to avoid "distractions". "I wonder why Brian ignored me..," Sami said to herself, "I really should be more worried about Joey and Darren and if they arrived already." Sami fixed her beanie and looked down at her Superman converse, stupid thing to be looking at while walking down a semi-busy path.

* * *

After talking with Joe and Jim for awhile Brian decided to go to the park anyways. Like come on, they can't close a park just for that, can they? The first thing Brian noticed was that the park was a lot more busier than ever, but since nobody told him to leave he continued walking. Brian takes a huge breathe in before taking out his phone to check the texts he received.

* * *

(7:37pm)

Kay, sorry. I'm assuming that text got you mad so sorry! D: It's okay if you don't want to talk right now..I have to go back to work anyways, bye!

'

_You better not be ignoring me, Brolden!_

_'_

Bri? :o You need to answer me! _  
_

'

(7:39pm)

'

_B_

_R_

_I_

_A_

_N_

_Stop ignoring me!_

_'_

It's not right to lie! D:_  
_

'

(7:42pm)

_Brian! Brian! Brian!_

_'_

(7:44pm)

Okay...I'll be fine with it if you ignore me, but if you're ignoring Miss Rios too then that's not okay! D: 

'

_Brrrriiiiiiiaaaaannnnn!_

_'_

(7:46pm)_  
_

You're ignoring her too! DD:

'

Btw, Joey and I are going to Chicago for a movie! :D

'

(7:50pm)

[Brian! Darren's coming back...and Darren says to stop ignoring him...]

'

_Brian! Joey is coming! :D and stop ignoring Darren and I!_

_'_

_(7:53pm)_

_Brian!_

_'_

Holden!_  
_

'

{Joey! Is going to be arriving soon with Darren! :D And yes I did just texted in third person ^^}

* * *

Just as Brian was going to put his phone back in his pocket he crashes into somebody. "I'm sorry!" Squeaked the small-ish girl in front of him. "It's alright. I should've looked where I was going," Brian said, trying not to show how awkward this was too him. After noticing how close they were, they both step back. "No, no, it was my fault. Well, I need to get going," She said, smiling at him and walking off. "Well, she was beautiful," Brian said, smiling slightly before continuing walking. "She kind of looked like a female version of Darren...I hope that doesn't mean I just called Darren beautiful," Brian said, lost in his own mind.

* * *

Sami couldn't help, but notice how that guy wasn't bad-looking at all. It took her awhile to know why he looked so familiar. "Damn it! That was Brian Holden." Sami then proceeded to scold herself for not noticing fast enough. As Sami reached the area, she dusted off her black T-shirt, stripped zip-up hoodie and blue jeans before she got given all sorts off equipment. "Walkie-Talkie? Check. Comtex? Check. Clipboard? Check. Extra stuff? Check. Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Sami yelled as she opened up her script and placed her comtex on.

* * *

(Thursday, August 23, 10:30pm)

**It's alright, I just had stuff to do and didn't get to reply**

**'**

(10:34pm)

I thought I had said something wrong ^^' and gah I'm so tired D:

'

(10:35pm)

**Then get some sleep? :o**

**'**

(10:37pm)

I can't. I have some stuff to revise...I'm just going to go to Starbucks...

'

(10:38pm)

**Coffee isn't exactly good for your health...**

**'**

(10:49pm)

But it helps me D:

'

(10:51pm)

**Since when have you been drinking coffee?**

**'**

(10:53pm)

Since I was 14 or 15...why?

'

(10:55pm)

**Are you short?**

**'**

(10:57pm)

Maybe...sort of...I guess for my age yes...

'

(10:58pm)

**Well, coffee stops your growth for awhile...**

(10:59pm)

**Isn't it a little late to be drinking coffee anyways? o.O**

**'**

(11:02pm)

Not when I need to stay up for the next 4 hours and get only three of sleep D:

'

(11:03pm)

**You go to sleep right now!**

**'**

(11:04pm)

As much as I want to I can't... :c

'

(11:07pm)

**What kind of job requires you stay up so late?**

**'**

(11:10pm)

Duh! The job I have!

(11:10pm)

I'm getting married in the morning,

I took off my engagement ring...

'

(11:11pm)

**You don't say? What? Make a wish.**

**'**

(11:12pm)

You're the one who asked xD Some song I'm listening to ^^Thought you said that was childish -.-

'

(11:14pm)

**But you seem to like the whole superstition stuff :o**

**'**

(11:16pm)

So that makes me childish?

'

(11:19pm)

**Yeah, kind of. **

(11:19pm)

**Hey, I gotta go. Two of my friends arrived tonight, and were pretty much going to have a get-together.**

**'**

(11:21pm)

~Kay, have a good night

* * *

"Really, Brian? Two of your closest friends just arrived from L.A. and you're here texting a complete stranger?" Meredith asked as she sat down next to Brian. Brian finished texting, knowing that he was more than likely going to receive more comments like that. "Brian Holden! I am mad right now!" Darren said, glaring at Brian as he sat down next to him. "Does wittle Dawwen want me to make him wappy?" Brian said in a mushy voice. "If that means you're going to tell me why you ignored everybody's texts from seven to now then yes." Darren said, pouting like a little kid. "What do you mean he ignored everybody's text? He was just texting the stranger awhile ago." Meredith said confused. Brian gave her a slight glare before hoping off the couch. "Well, I'm going to go get some chips." Brian said making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

(Thursday, August 23, 11:45pm)

Hey Sami! Joey and I arrived today, but don't worry about finding a place for us to stay at, we're going to stay at our friends' home ^^ they missed us anyways now it's time to make them regret it :D

'

(11:47pm)

Glad to finally hear from you! And that's great! It saves me the money :P Oh wow Darren, you are a real good friend xD

'

(11:50pm)

I am a very busy person...okay...so my phone died...Cheapo!...Everybody would die to be my friend for you information ^^

'

(11:52pm)

Yeah, I thought so xD Hey! This "cheapo" can fire you at the snap of my fingers ^^ You mean your fan girls?

'

(11:53pm)

You wouldn't fire me...would you? Nothing is wrong with having fans! D:

'

(11:55pm)

XD You clearly don't know me then. I'm not going to be cruel and pop your bubble ^^ for now...

'

(11:56pm)

Clearly I do not then xD Well, my friends want me off the phone so byeee! 

(11:56pm)

WAIT! We're going out for breakfast at 9 o'clock tomorrow and you're coming! :D

'

(11:58pm)

~Kay, but don't I need to know where I have to go? o.o

'

(11:59pm)

We'll pick you up! :D I know where you live anyways ^^

'

(12:01pm)

That made you sound so creepy xD Kay I'll be ready by then...Byeeeee!

* * *

"You honestly think that the stranger Holden is texting is Sami?" Joey asked Darren while they waited for the rest to comeback from where ever they went. "Think about it: Sami's last name is Rios, and her friend/assistant person thing, Chelsea, always takes her phone away during Sami's working hours, and she isn't afraid to fire somebody she's close too. Oh and key point, both of them are StarKid fans," Darren whispered. "But when will they meet as in properly? Or how are they going to meet? Would they even still talk to each other?" Joey asked.

"I guess they'll meet someday, someway, maybe."

* * *

**Darren is putting two and two together! He might mess everything up! **

**The first encounter Brian and Sami had! Though they don't know that...**

**I bet none of you can guess what the song title of the song Sami texted the lyrics of is! **

**(^Did anybody else get confused here..? o.o)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Have an awesome night/day!**


	4. McDonald's

**Well, here's the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it ^^**

**It has a bit more normal story than texting, or it could be even...I'm not sure.**

**Well, moving forward! :D **

* * *

**I just came up with the idea of how I want the story to go.**

**I don't own StarKid, I didn't come up with the idea of texting-stories,** **and that'll be it.**

* * *

Little piece of, not-so-important, info:

**Bold is going to be Brian.**

Normal is going to be Sami.

_Italics is going to be Lauren._

Underline is going to be Darren.

[Jaime is this thingie ma bops.]  
{Joey is going to be this things}

* * *

"Brian! Get your lazy butt up!" Darren shouted as he jumped on Brian's bed, which earned him a pillow being thrown at him. "Missed." Darren cheered before getting pushed off the bed. Brian looked at the clock on his right. "What the hell, Darren! It's 7:30!" Brian exclaimed as he pulled his blanket over himself.

"Yeah, but we're going out for breakfast at nine! And the director of the movie Joey and I are going to be in will be joining us."

"Nine o'clock is an hour and thirty minutes away! "

"Yeah, but it takes a while for everybody to get ready."

"It takes me twenty minutes, tops."

"What about Jaime, Lauren, Meredith, Walk-"

"Okay, I get it. I'm up now...so get out!"

"You better not go back to sleep!" Darren said before the door slammed shut on his face.

* * *

Sami had fallen asleep around four in the morning, so when Darren called and said he was twenty minutes away from her home, she literally jumped out of her bed, almost stepping on Wolverine's tail in the process. Sami ran to her bedroom's bathroom and washed her face then proceeded to brushing her teeth. Sami picked out randomly a Superman shirt, black shorts, and grabbed random socks on. When Sami was putting on her blue converse, she noticed one sock was black and orange stripped while the other had bananas all over it. "Where do I get my socks?" Sami murmured, before Elektra jumped on her lap. "Sorry, but I go-" Sami was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Sami ran out her room, and jumped over Lightning Lass, who was laying down watching T.V., but ended up tripping over Wolverine. "Gah! Wolverine, is this your revenge?" Sami laughed before the knocking was heard again.

"What?" Sami said opening the door.

"About time! We've been waiting forever!" Darren said before breaking into a smile.

"Sure, you did." Sami murmured before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Guys, this is Sami, the director." Darren introduced Sami.

"Sami, the one driving is Nick, the one on shotgun is his brother Matt. The three at the back from left to right are Walker, Moses, and Brolden. and the one next to you is Brosenthal."

"Brolden? Brosenthal? Those are weird names." Sami commented, which earned herself a slight glare from both Brians, and a chuckle from the others.

"For your information, it's a nickname, since they have the same name." Darren explained.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, it's been awhile since I watched your work." Sami apologized.

* * *

(Friday, August 24, 9:02am)

**I was woken up at 7:30 to go out -.-**

'

(9:03am)

Not much of a morning person are you? x)

'

(9:04am)

**No XD But yet my friends still find the need to wake me**

(9:05am)

**You mentioned StarKid before...are you a fan of them?**

**'**

(9:07am)

Well, kind of. I'm not like crazy in love with them if that's what you wanted to know xD but I do admire their talent ^^

'

(9:08am)

**I imagined you as the stalker-type of fan xD**

**'**

(9:10am)

XD I'm not, it'll be silly considering what my career is

'

(9:12am)

**So who's your favorite StarKid? **

**'**

(9:13am)

It's that a trick question? xD

'

(9:14am)

**No xD just simple curiosity**

* * *

"We're here!" Nick and Matt yelled. Brolden and Sami looked up from their phones to see Darren looking at both of them. "What?" Brolden asked. "You two were seriously texting all the way here?" Darren asked in disbelief.

"Well, I so happen to be a busy person." Sami said, matter-of-factly.

"I have other friends, you know." Brolden said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Darren mumbled.

* * *

(9:18am)

I guess I really don't have a favorite since their all amazing ^^ Hey I gotta go bye!

'

(9:20am)

**See ya.**

* * *

"You seriously woke me up to go to McDonald's?" Brolden asked slightly annoyed. "This is just the beginning of a day of awesome!" Darren yelled excitedly before running inside. "McDonald's isn't that bad," Sami said nudging Brolden as they walked to the entrance of McDonald's.

"How do you know Darren? I doubt a director gets this close to the actors."

"I actually acted for awhile and met him on set of a show. I guess, something clicked and we became friends, then I met Joey, and pretty much the same thing. In fact, I actually do."

"Do you like Darren?"

"I like all my friends."

"No, I mean like like-like."

"What are you seven, Brolden? No, I don't like Darren like that...I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry. And no, I'm not seven!"

* * *

"Who's B-hole talking to?" Lauren asked Darren as she watched Brolden and Sami laughing. "That's Sami, the one directing the movie I'm going to be in." Darren answered as he ordered everybody's meal. "You're not going to ask us what we want?" Jaime asked, eyebrow raised. "Pfft, I know what you guys eat already!" Darren said, handing money to the cashier. "What about Sami?" Lauren asked. "I had breakfast with her a lot back in L.A., so I know what she likes too." Darren said with a cheeky smile. Jaime felt something in the pit of her stomach causing her to walk off angrily. "Jaime?" Darren called out to only be ignored.

"What did I do now?" Darren asked Lauren. "Lauren?" Darren turned to see Lauren long gone at a table in the Kid Area with Joey.

"Well, then."

* * *

**Well, decided to finish the chapter there.**

**Sami and Brian met, but still don't know they're texting buddies...**

**Well, feel free to review ^^**

**Have an awesome night/day!**


End file.
